The present invention relates to a mating, resealable frame arrangement which facilitates sealing, desealing and resealing of bodies, such as, for example, the heat sink and connector components used in IC (integrated circuit) chip mounting and cooling packages.
Typically, integrated circuit packages are joined along constituent package components such as the heat sink module, integrated circuit connector and substrate. Disassembling or opening such a package for repair or reworking involves breaking a seal, such as that between the heat sink and IC connector, to provide internal access to the package. Following reworking, the package seal must be broken, for example, by heating, and the package is then resealed along the same surfaces and it is time consuming and difficult to break the seal, to clean and reseal the surfaces and to obtain a good second seal.